The Phoenix
by Masquerade Pheonix
Summary: The G-Boys meet array and her crew from Phoenix. This actually starts out PG then get into an R so don't get mad at me.


The Phoenix  
  
By Masquerade Pheonix Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the show. So don't sue or kill me PLEASE!!! But I do own the characters and some most of the ideas. Please, DO NOT use them without my permission.  
  
A.N.: any Japanese words in my story are translated at the end of each chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Setting: Beginning of the eve wars. Space surrounding Colony L1.Year-After Colony 195.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Array Delmaka kicked the guidance system for the tenth time. The system had not been working for four hours, and now array was pissed off. Her white hair lay loosely down her back. Her ice blue eyes glared hole into the guidance. She stood five foot four to the guidance system simple three feet.  
  
"I try to get back to the base and I get stuck with a screwed up guidance system," Array complained.  
  
Array walked over to the ships' intercom. "Milton, Where the hell are we!?" she snapped into the intercom.  
  
"I think we are some where near colony L1. How's the guidance system?" Milton asked from the other end the intercom.  
  
"It still won't work. Do you have any other ideas for how to fix it, other then kicking it?" Array asked jokingly.  
  
"You're not supposed to kick it. You're supposed to grab a toolbox and ." Milton started to say, when Array cut in.  
  
"Urusai or I'll make you do this, got it? You pain in the butt," she yelled to the intercom.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll tell Daymen to come up and help you," He replied.  
  
"Whatever," Array muttered while is that stupid manual for this stupid guidance system?"  
  
"This manual...here," a voice from the doorway said softly. Array turned around to see a book flying at her chest. She reached out one hand and caught the book calmly. She stared at the girl in the doorway. Her name was Daymen Suva, the ships second in command. She was five foot six. Her cobalt blue eyes were hard with years of fighting. Her jet black hair was a total contrast to Array's pure white hair. She was dressed in an Oz uniform which matched the rest of the crew's uniforms.  
  
"Thanks," Array said looking at the book. Without looking up, array asked, "want to help me fix this dumb guidance system?"  
  
"Sure," Daymen chimed as she walked over to the guidance system, happy to be doing something other than sitting around with nothing to do. Daymen looked at the guidance system wide eyed.  
  
"What the hell did you do to it?" she yelled at Array.  
  
"I kicked it," Array answered.  
  
"Great, now we need a new facing shield. Tell William to dock at L1," Daymen ordered. Being Captain of the ship Array was not happy with being ordered around.  
  
"Hey, I'm supposed to give orders around here," Array complained. Daymen glared at her, "Ok,. Ok," Array yelped and ran to the intercom.  
  
"William, get permission to dock at L1 and do so." Array snapped over the intercom.  
  
"Why are we docking, Array?" Milton asked.  
  
"We need a new facing shield the guidance system," said Array.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"I kicked it."  
  
"Oh.Yeah."  
  
"Urusai!" Array yelled at him.  
  
"Captain, I need you up here for docking procedures," William called over the intercom.  
  
"OK, I'm coming. Daymen, can you do a damage report on that?" Array asked. Daymen nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Array ran down the corridor to the control deck for docking procedures.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
After Landing  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero Yuy stared at the young captain walking over to the Oz. From what he was told, she was captain Array Delmaka. Her knee length hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She walked over to the lieutenant by the car and stepped into the vehicle. While the rest of her crew followed suit behind her. All the cars left the hanger.  
  
"The Oz Phoenix is in colony L1. Be on alert," Heero called into his walkie talkie and followed them on his motorcycle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Japanese  
  
Urusai = shut up  
  
(A.N.: Please tell me if you like this fanfic so far. This is my first fanfic. E-mail me your comments and tell me if I should continue with this story. E-mail tosca_gothic_dragon@hotmail.com) 


End file.
